Romeo and Juliet is Stupid
by bipolar broadway baker
Summary: Dean is a hunter's son, enrolled in yet another school, hunting by night. Injuries are easy to hide, until a strange boy with some sort of x ray vision comes up with the perfect diagnosis. Desperate for answers, Dean forms a tenuous friendship with his "guardian angel" that tumbles quickly into something much more, and maybe not entirely human. High School AU Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't be too mad at me, guys.  
**

**I had every intention of following up on all my currently unfinished stories, but as always, life got in the way. I was in a bad place the last time I updated, and it only got worse after. If you understand depression and/or suicidal stuff, then you'll understand that I wasn't particularly motivated to write or update. I'm back now, though, and I'm taking my time getting back to my other stories- I don't want to write too much angst just yet.******

**This is lighter, happier and hopefully will be loved just as much as any other story.******

**Thanks for stickin' around, folks!****  
****Enjoy.**

Dean Winchester was exceedingly careful with his injuries at the various schools that he attended between hunts. It wasn't like anyone was really checking up on him and his welfare when he was no more than a tiny speck in the masses of students. So, he didn't have to try too hard, anyway.

At least, he'd never had to before.

Maybe he should've hid the stiffness in his shoulder better, but it wasn't hurting too bad at the time, and he knew that he hadn't pulled any faces while pulling his bag over his shoulder as he made to leave his 6th period English class. He was almost never approached by anyone- aside from a few occasional fawning girls- during school, so it was twice as strange when a pair of big hands picked up his spare textbook- the one that was always ridiculously heavy on his strained arm- and held it out to him.

Taken aback, Dean glared fiercely and was about to growl out some threat before he fully realized that the strange hands were trying to be helpful.

"I hope your shoulder feels better soon. All the swelling is just your body trying to help mend the muscle strain." He stated, almost as if he was making a report, and his voice was surprisingly gruff and deep. Dean was slack jawed in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with the bright blue eyes and mussed dark brown hair. Whatever the cause, he was still shocked enough to be completely pliant as the strange boy gently maneuvered the book under his good arm. His hands were strong and soft, and dean came back to his senses with an exhale embarrassingly similar to a sigh before catching a glimpse of a blue hoodie drifting out the door into the hallway.

"HEY." He called, suddenly hurrying after the the boy who somehow knew his exact injury. "Hey, wait! Kid!" It had nothing to do with strong hands and a gruff voice.

But it didn't matter anyway: he'd disappeared into the crowds.

All day, Dean couldn't stop thinking about the strange boy with the big blue eyes- he saw flashes of blue hoodie and dark brown bed head everywhere he went, but never for longer than a moment. Dean's head swam with questions: 'who the hell is that kid?' being the biggest.

Picking up Sammy was always the highlight of Dean's day, no matter what school, institute, or academy the brothers were landed in. It was weird to be in the same building as the kid- since he started high school this year- but it made picking him up much simpler. Dean waited out by the car, watching his breath puff out into the crisp air. It was supposed to snow tonight, and the clouds promised a blizzard. Sammy was completely enchanted by the idea of snow- something they weren't often up north enough to see- but dean could only think about just how much snow would suck to drive in. Fat white flakes were just starting to fall, but Dean still refused to huddle into the impala, preferring to watch the crowds of kids as he leaned on the hood of his baby and waited for Sammy. He was searching for the familiar moppy head when he felt his groat suddenly go dry- the blue hoodie was wrapped up all but the hood, under a beige jacket against the November chill. The kid was wiry and lean, despite the added bulk of a coat, and his pale hands gripped onto the handles of his black bike. Wind whipped his hair, and bit his cheeks to a rosey flush in the cold.

Something in the back of Dean's mind was screaming for him to run to the boy and get his damn answers- but his feet just wouldn't move. His eyes were locked in on following the strangers every move, roving up and down the boy's body. He was beautiful, like the ripple of muscles in a race horse-

"Dean?" The noise the 18 year old made was most likely not human, and he would never admit just how high his heart jumped at his little brother's voice "You're gonna catch something, waiting out in the cold, Man- what ch'a lookin' at?" Sam smirked, trying to follow his brother's gaze. Dean jerked his head around so fast that he could hear his neck crack, and he just missed the strange, angelic boy looking up at him- watching the well practiced movements of a green eyed boy on a glimmering black car.

"Nothing" Dean scoffed "just zoned out for a sec, I guess..." It sounded maybe a little defensive, but Sam let it go.

Ignoring how the cold seeping under his leather jacket made his shoulder feel stiff and sore, Dean stole one more look at the empty space on the school's front lawn where his mysterious friend had been, before sliding into the front seat and heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

** Do you like it? Please review if you do!****  
**

** Here's chapter two.****  
**

** Enjoy.****  
**  
"I'm home." Castiel called into the house, smiling with absent interest as his voice echoed slightly past the vaulted ceilings and hard wood floors, scattered with moving boxes across the open floor plan. He loved this house more than any of the others that he remembered- it was breezy and clean, but still warm with the idea of family.

"In the kitchen!" He hear his eldest brother call cheerily. It was exceedingly rare for him to _not_ sound cheery- unless they were moving again. Then it was as if hundreds of years of guilt suddenly bore down on him, and it became a precious commodity to see Gabriel smile. But, like now, as soon as their dysfunctional little family was moved into their new digs, he was suddenly completely fine and excitable as ever.

The whole house swam with aromas of cooking food and the kitchen was an organized catastrophe of bowls and wrappers and spices. Perched at the island- smack dab in the middle, as always- was Gabriel, book in one hand, glasses slid up his head like a headband, and the other hand moving around the Froot Loops on Samandriel's high chair like tiny chess pieces. He grinned impishly at their littlest brother as he chased the cereal under Gabe's fingers with his own pudgy little hands.

"Hey Cassie!" Gabriel called, not looking over to check who he was "How's school? Gotta lotta homework?" He asked without a breath, finally looking over at the teenager and smiling at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world.

No matter how much older he was, Gabriel always reminded him of a puppy. He was soft and small, but still loyal and fiercely protective- like he was a Great Dane, and not a permanently 6 month old Golden Retriever. He had big, amber brown eyes that shone with emotion- and usually mischief- a long nose and near constant grin. For the eldest of the family, he was eternally young: just shy of 5 foot 9, with long blond hair that looked like it might actually glow in the right light.

The thought of his big brother with a set of floppy ears and a wagging tail always made Cas smile.

"What's got you smilin'? Meet a special someone?" He leered comically and winked over his shoulder at him as he checked whatever he was making on the stove. He was joking: he was always teasing Castiel about girlfriends 'or boyfriends, or whatever the Hell else you're into, cuz that's cool too'. Gabe was strangely ambiguous on that front- he'd hit on pretty much anything that was pretty enough, so he didn't really have a prejudice or standard for the siblings he looked after and raised. He was completely kidding about 'special someone' but Boy, did that bring up thoughts of leather jackets and violently green eyes and bow legs and shoulder injuries and perfectly cut brown hair and- "Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Ya okay, bud?" An eyebrow arched suspiciously, with no small amount of amusement.

"Fine" Cas exhaled in a way that sounded like a hopelessly sweet sigh. He was lost in cotton candy threads of a beautiful boy...

"Kiddo, there are hearts in your eyes. Who's the lucky... Person?" He smirked and Cas came back to himself enough to roll his eyes at his brother.

"Of course he's a person, Gabe!"

"Oh! It's a boy! Hall-el-ujah, it's a boy!" Gabe crowed, throwing his hands in the air with glee "Balthazar owes me 50 bucks, Cas! Thank you _Lord _for The Gays!" Castiel must've looked thoroughly miffed, but Samandriel giggled brightly at Gabriel's fit.

And as quickly as the hysteria came, it was banished, and Gabriel doing nothing but shooting him knowing looks and maniacal little smiles around the kitchen.

"You guys were _betting_ on me?" Castiel crossed his arms- he really was a little angry, but honestly, this was much nicer than the homecoming most teens got when they came out to their guardians. He'd take his breaks where he could get them.

"Well yeah." He replied, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So, you bet that I was gay, but Balthazar thought I was straight?"

He wasn't expecting his brother to laugh at that "No, silly: he thought you just didn't like anyone. Something not as well known, like _a_sexual or _pan_sexual." He grinned "Anna thought you were straight, though."

"Anna's 10 years old!" Cas cried incredulously. Gabriel just shurgged.

Was he that obvious? Just by saying three sentences to him, his mystery boy could probably guess that he was hitting on him. That was why he looked so uncomfortable, why he didn't say anything back! Cas sank into a chair at the island. The guy was probably straight anyway: he was tailed by a flock of girls pretty much everywhere. Castiel never really stood a chance with him.

"Cassie?" Gabe's voice was softer now, in parent mode instead of sibling mode "I- Cas, I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong with it- you know that, right? We all still love you the same... Samandriel doesn't even understand any of what we're saying: he doesn't care." The feeble joke earned a chuckle that wasn't sad or watery until it came out of Castiel's mouth, and a warm hand squeezed over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's okay, Gabriel. I just... I think he's straight." Cas hid his face from Gabe, focusing on halfheartedly feeding cereal to Samandriel, who gurgled contentedly like nothing else was happening around him. Gabriel's hand disappeared from his shoulder.

"Well, how do ya know?"

"That he's straight?" There was that eyebrow arch "Well, he's surrounded by girls, he... Um.." Suddenly there wasn't a thought in mind. Being masculine didn't really _make_ him straight. "Well, h-"

"Ex_act_ly!" Gabriel cried, throwing his arms up like a marionette with tight strings "So how do ya know you've got no chance, kiddo?" Cas shrugged noncommittally "Ya know what'll make you feel better? Mac n Cheese- that's the best. Homemade kind... I hope you know I've been slaving away all day over this nonsense..."

He rambled on and on. Talking to Gabriel involved a lot of smiling and nodding and 'uh huh'-ing- which Castiel was totally fine with. He had a lot to think over and Gabe's voice was calming.

The boy wanted to talk to him again- he had heard him calling him, he wasn't even sure why he kept walking. He was the one that brought it up... he wasn't really up to date on his 'people skills'. But he shouldn't have even mentioned it- How was he going to explain his x ray vision and diagnosis to a beautiful new kid that tied Castiel's stomach in knots like this? He didn't even know where it came from... he'd had snippets of the ability before, but never like this.

He was so hopelessly drawn to this boy, but it wasn't the looks. Not _just_ the looks. It was like a magnetic pull and an instinct to protect and care for him- like they were bonded somehow, and only Cas could feel it. He could ask Gabe for help, or Balthazar...

But how do you explain the ability to see injuries? Or heal your own paper cuts? Or the feeling of boundless energy like you could just... fly away?


	3. Chapter 3

**Review guys! Thanks to the folks that have, it's really nice, and keeps me writing!  
**

**Enjoy**

Dean knew he liked boys. In fact, he preferred them to girls most of the time. Nobody knew that, of course- Bobby would flip, and Sammy would make fun of him, and Dad... would probably shoot him- but the teenager could feel the pull every time he was near enough to a man he found himself wanting. It was strange, though, he thought he had a type. Usually- in the pornos or even when he could sneak away for a night with a one night stand- he went for the big, tall guys (something he wouldn't admit at gunpoint). He liked the muscles and the feeling of being taken care of while against someone so much taller and broader. The new kid that had the creepy x ray vision was none of that. He wasn't a twig, but the guy was barely bigger than Dean. He was lithe and just a bit more muscular than could be called 'wiry', and actually a couple inches shorter than him. But there was something in those eyes, the powerful way he walked- even just holding his bike up at the crosswalk or handing a textbook to a stranger, he looked commanding.

There was no sleeping that weekend for Dean Winchester. Every time he managed to drift off, he'd wake up with his sweaty legs tangled in his sheets and blue eyes blinking back at him from the dark. His shoulder was healing faster now- the boy was right, and as the joint slowly worked its way back to health, the swelling went down.

Dad had them hunting again that night, while he hunted down some important lead a few towns over- a salt and burn of some remains that ended up buried in the woods behind some old house. A vengeful spirit had been haunting the local community center, and John wanted it taken care of before there were any fatalities.

Sam sat next to him in the shadowy trees, the shovel practically freezing to his skinny hand in the bitter cold night. The snow hit up to halfway up his calf, and his breath came in little puffs. Dean openly rolled his eyes at the scowl Sammy wore under his hat- he was pissed because it was cold and he had wanted to get more sleep before some test tomorrow. The older boy pushed away his own discomfort with the weather and gripped the shot gun tighter in his hands. The grave was less than three yards away, marked by a gnarly old tree, but dean stayed put, knowing the spirit would make itself known soon- and it would not be pretty.

The sound of the gun loading cracked through the forest so loudly that the birds scattered off and flew from the tree branches. Dean flinched a little at the volume- having gotten used to the only sound being Sammy's breathing and the muffled crunch of snow.

"Dean," the younger brother whispered "I think I got it." He sped up, reaching the knobby, frosted tree just before dean. They set down the shovels, and started digging- first through snow, then into packed earth. It took _forever_. The brothers had to hack and pull at dirt and tree roots like they were mining into solid rock.

Dean gritted his teeth against the pinching of his shoulder pulling itself apart again. He focused on the task, ignoring everything else until the skeleton was finally dug up. 

Heaving himself up and out of the makeshift grave, dean had just enough time to pick the gun back up before an invisible force body slammed him into the tree trunk.

In the back of his mind somewhere he registered Sam crying out his name, just as the gun flew from his hands, going off with a bang as it hit the forest floor somewhere. His head pounded and his ears rang with the force of him hitting the unforgiving wood. His shoulder was definitely dislocated, and he was seeing duplicates in fuzzy tunnel vision.

"SAM!" He called, warning his baby brother to protect himself through his own haze of pain. The other boy didn't respond, rummaging through their duffel with his shaking hands.

A dark shape seemed to grow out of the shadows, and dean shook his head to clear it as the spirit advanced on him. She was suddenly right behind... Sam. Deans heart seemed to jump into his throat, and he swallowed a mouthful of bile as he fought against his invisible bonds.

"SAM-"

"DEAN!" He cried, turning to see the woman towering above him just in time to be lifted sharply by her cold hands. Dean yelled and pulled and struggled, but Sam just got thrown into the snow and she pinned him down with a similar wall of power. He clawed desperately, flailing in the snow as he tried to reach the iron shovel, and lifted it awkwardly with gritted teeth.

Dean clung to consciousness, watching his brother fight for him through half mast eyes, glazed with pain. He swung the shovel head with all his string bean body could muster, and Dean toppled into the snow as his bonds disappeared with the spirits form. Sammy ran to his brother, ignoring the lighter fluid and matchbook. Dean would've said something if he could think enough to form a sentence, but Sam's clammy hands yanked him up with desperate concern, calling his name out.

Dean was just finding his voice when there was a sudden shoot of pain through his spine, piercing and spearing through torn flesh. He screamed and it shook the icicles on the trees.

"Dean, what's wrong!?" Sam cried, trying to hold him up against the sharp, brittle stick currently staked into his lower back.

She was right behind the older boy, guarding her tree with malice in her cold eyes. With his last ounce of energy, Dean feebly pushed at his brothers shoulders, making him stumble on his way to the forgotten duffel bag.

Dean's entire body burned with white hot pulses of agony, and he fell to his knees in the cold snow- but now it just felt soft, like the cold would protect him, and he could barely stand the temptation to sleep.

But he could never leave Sammy alone.

Battling blood loss and pain all over, Dean barely breathed as his baby brother finally burned the bones. The spirit was at rest now- and Dean fell into the freezing darkness of unconsciousness in the snow, just as it was beginning to drift down again from the midnight clouds of a New England sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! Cliffhanger! I'll have mercy on you now.****  
**

** Please review, my dears.  
**

** Enjoy.**

He couldn't sleep. His stomach churned with pointless anxiety and he could've sworn he heard noises out back.

It wouldn't be the first time they'd had trespassers. Not many people knew that the Novaks had moved into the old house yet. It had stood empty for years, and teenagers and the homeless still tried to get on the property and in the woods behind it.

Laying awake and staring at the ceiling, Cas tried time after time to fall back to sleep. The itching feeling that something was wrong burned in his gut, and every time he shut his eyes, all he could see were bow legs and big green eyes.

Unable to stand it any longer, the teenager tore the blankets off of himself and swung his legs around to the cool hardwood floor.

The kitchen was, unsurprisingly, dimly lit and occupied by a very tired looking Gabriel. He never seemed to sleep- one of the many oddities of his oldest brother. He didn't sleep, he always had them moving, but they had never had a bad house. They were always spacious and lovely and comfortable, but no one seemed to know how Gabriel obtained these houses. He didn't work- they were upper middle class, but didn't have a source of income. Cas asked about it once, only to be shut down quickly with some bullshit about 'mom and dads will' and a topic switch.

Now, Gabriel was sitting in the alcove by the kitchens big windows, watching the snow begin to fall. He was sitting up completely straight, and staring out with a strange look on his face. The woods looked calm as ever from what Cas could see, but Gabe watched them like they were about to combust.

Cas could sense the moment Gabriel changed. Suddenly, his eyes became serious, with no twinkle of mischief or comedy. His mouth slid a little before his face fully hardened into a firm scowl, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Gabe, what's going on?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, swiveling in the chair to stare at him, wide eyed.

"Jeez Cas, what the Hell- don't sneak up like that, ya ninja..." He didn't answer the question and deflected to something else. Cas barely resisted rolling his eyes at that.

"My apologies." Something must be very wrong: Gabe didn't even seem to notice the sarcasm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin Cassie. You should get to bed- you've got school in the morning." He mumbled absentmindedly, pulling on a jacket and wrapping up in a scarf.

"But, Gabriel-"

"Just go upstairs, Castiel. There's something out in the trees and I just wanna check around the house." It was a bare faced lie in a way that Gabriel had never lied before. Cas clenched his jaw, but didn't say anything: Gabriel knew better than to insult his intelligence like this.

"Okay." He turned and walked back to the doorway of the kitchen and could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief. He turned in the threshold "be careful, Gabe."

"Oh I'll be fine." He flashed him a quick smile "get some sleep, kiddo."

He barely closed the back door before Castiel was ripping his own coat off the hook and following Gabriel's tracks into the forest of their backyard. It was dark and so cold that the snow almost burned against his skin, but the shock of blond hair in the black night made it easier to see the path his brother was taking.

Then there was a hoarse scream, and a blast that shook the earth like nothing Cas had ever heard, but could somehow place as a gunshot. Gabriel suddenly broke into a run, and the younger boy could have sworn he saw a golden flash almost like... like /wings/ as his brother took off.

"DEAN!"

Cas jumped at the sudden sound of a young voice barely ten yards away, and followed it into the trees.

There was a snowy clearing, a hole dug into the forest floor- lit up and alive with flames, and a hideous old tree. But that wasn't the surprisingly part.

There was a young boy, probably no more than 15 years old, crouched in the snow by a limp body. He pulled at him, calling out 'Dean' in the hopes of him waking up, but the older boy didn't budge. He didn't know what to do. Approach them? They certainly needed help. But what happened to them-

"Castiel." A familiar voice came from behind him "What the Hell-"

"You looked so worried- I had heard noises in the woods earlier and I wanted to help." He felt so guilty, feeling Gabriel's eyes burning disappointment into his back. There was a long silence just watching the two strangers, unable to move.

"Alright. You can help me by going back up to the house." He couldn't help the sigh that slumped his shoulders, but he could've sworn he heard a smirk in Gabriel's voice "pull back the sheets in the spare room, and get out the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink." It took a second for the younger brother to pull his eyes away from the slightly familiar boy, and let what his brother said sink in.

"Come on, Cassie. Get lost." Gabe cut into his thoughts, pushing him a bit toward the right direction.

-

Gabriel had the two strangers back at the house in an unreal amount of time. It was barely five minutes before his brother was back, rapping impatiently on the back door with an unconscious teenager thrown over his shoulder and a nervous young boy watching him like he was about to sprout horns and kill them all.

"Cas, everything set?" He whispered hoarsely, knowing that all his siblings were light sleepers. Samandriel was already downstairs, curled in Cas's arms and well on his way to falling back to sleep. The strange boy looked back and forth as Cas nodded and turned, leading the way to the singular bedroom on the ground floor.

It was sparsely decorated, and barely touched since the family moved in. There was a double bed in the middle of the room, a low table, and a standing lamp by the closet. The window was shut tight and the curtains were drawn to keep in the heat. The table was decked out with all the first aid supplies Cas could find, and the duvet and sheets were tugged back in invitation to their unconscious guest. The rocking chair from Samandriel's nursery was still down there from when he had colic, and Gabriel took care of the little one where the others could still sleep upstairs.

With a wordless gesture, Gabe signaled to Cas, but before the younger brother could move to set down the slumbering baby, the strangely familiar boy hurried to help lay the young man on the waiting mattress.

His dark dark lashes and smattering of freckles stood out strikingly against his frozen white skin. His cupids bow lips were slightly blue, but his cheeks were getting more rosy against the sudden heat of the room. He had nothing on but a pair of worn jeans and work boots, a dark red flannel shirt with a gray henley underneath. The younger boy held a slightly bloodied leather jacket close to his heart, the same one that had been reclining on a glimmering black car just two days before.

"Well, you two sure did dress for the weather, didn't ya?" Gabriel spoke, sounding sort of like it came trough a tunnel.

Suddenly, Cas was floundering for words, and he stared at the sleeping beauty on the bed.

"I go to school with you." He didn't even realize he said it- Gabriel and the boy completely stopped and looked at him though. He was lucky he wasn't shocked enough to drop the baby.

What was he doing here, injured and trespassing, in the middle of the night?

"Yeah, you do." The boy said "I've seen you around. You're in Dean's grade, right?" He nodded to the other boy, and Cas just nodded dumbly.

_Dean_. It was perfect- seemed to suit the injured teen with every fiber of his incredible being. He smiled a little, before mentally collecting himself and moving toward the younger stranger. He moved back a little, but only inched his way closer to Gabriel, which didn't help matters- as his brother seemed to be putting all the pieces together from their conversation before. He was grinning like an idiot and throwing a wink his way upon eye contact.

"How about I help you warm up in the kitchen, Squirt-" Gabriel suddenly said, with a little too much glee "and let Cas handle this- he's the best of the family at this stuff."

With no shortage of complaints and struggling, Cas was alone with his unconscious perfect stranger. No baby, no brother, no nothing- just them and a box of gauze and disinfectant.

Dean was the most beautiful name in the world. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you in advance for any feedback!******

**Enjoy**

A hazy warmth covered Dean like velvet, and he drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like hours. He was comfortable like this- resting in something warm and soft, feeling nothing but the gentle push and pull of hands that touched him like he was porcelain. He was almost disappointed when he woke up for good.

It was morning, and fractured sunlight broke in in between the curtains. The bed was warm and cradled him like no motel or apartment mattress ever had. The mist of contentment over him brought Dean to slowly look around from where he was propped up on a small mountain of pillows.

Where the Hell was he?

The room was clean and non-descript, with no indication of any supernatural activity. There was a first aid kit packed up beside him on the duvet, and a very human looking boy in a rumpled tan jacket curled up in a rocking chair next to the bed.

There was that hopelessly familiar nest of dark brown hair. Just a little bit of a five o clock shadow, and bright blue eyes just waking up through a mesh of dark lashes met his and his breath caught embarrassingly.

"Where's my brother?" It sounded like more of a growl than he intended, but the nervousness of not having his brother in eyeshot always seemed to do this.

It also definitely had something to do with the nasty sore throat he had woken up with. But the pretty x ray vision boy didn't need to know.

"He's here. He's safe." The gruff, sleep rumpled voice answered, sending a shiver down his spine that became full out tremors as they became more about the cold sweat and oppressive chills he felt, no matter how warm his blankets were.

"I want to see him." It wasn't a request, but the boy showed no reaction to his manners. He nodded minutely, standing and stretching from his seat in the old rocking chair, before walking forward. Dean tried to back up as he sat gracefully at the edge of the bed, but was stopped by a shooting pain that seared up and down his body.

"You're just going to hurt yourself- stay calm, Dean. You're safe here." The boy placed a firm, but obscenely gentle hand on his far bicep, inching him back to his former position. Deans blood felt cold- that might've been the fever, or the fact that he'd just realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he'd definitely never told him his name.

"How do you know me?"

"I go to school with you-"

"Yeah, I know _that_- how'd you know my name?" He didn't have time for this. Where was Sam? Was Dad here? Did he even know any of this? It was Monday! What about school? Sammy'll have a fit...

"Your brother told me." He said in that beautiful, deep monotone "you were in the forest behind my house- injured and half dead." Dean could've sworn he heard an eye roll in the sentence- like they'd been out there filming scenes for Jackass.

"Yeah. Sorry Man, we didn't know anyone lived here- we were just messin' around." He tried to be nonchalant, but he was cut off by the boy's scoff that took him completely by surprise.

"Messing around in the middle of the night, in the woods in negative degree weather, on a school night with your little brother? Not to mention the violently dislocated shoulder, _stab wound_, and bruising all along your spine- you were 'messing around'? How stupid do you think I am?" He took his hand off him, and he tried not to whimper at the loss of heat. He tried his best sheepish grin, but he was just too exhausted. He was freezing and /burning/ and he couldn't muster any lies through his pain.

"What- did ya use your freaky radiography powers for that diagnosis too, Doctor?" The kid at least had the decency to blush at that.

"It was actually pretty obvious- your arm was barely connected to you."

That killed the conversation for a second. Dean was a little out of breath anyway, and still taking in the fact that he was wrapped up in bandages like he'd just escaped from a tomb.

"How's Sammy?"

"A little cold, but we're looking after him." Dean didn't know whether to be relieved or resentful- looking after Sammy was his job. "Honestly, we were worried if you'd even wake up for a while there- about to call for help. The fever was really bad, and you barely even flinched when I set your shoulder." He adjusted his blankets and picked up a bowl of lukewarm water and a washcloth as he stood back up, leaving Dean on the bed. "I was able to bring your temperature down after a while, and well- you're awake now." He smiled a rye little grin and the teenager bit the inside of his cheek to distract from the butterflies swirling in his chest, smiling back just slightly.

"Dean!" Sammy suddenly bounded in from the hallway, barreling to his bedside and hugging him tightly as he took the mystery boy's seat on the edge of the bed.

"Sammy, God- you're okay..." The relief of feeling that boy back in his arms damn near brought tears to his eyes- though Dean would never admit that. Smiling a little wider, he ignored the burning in his chest in favor of holding his little brother tighter and settling more on the bed.

"Good morning, kiddies." Came a new voice, casual and mischievous in a way that made Dean's hackles rise. A man, probably in his mid or early twenties, with a smirk and an ego that already seemed to fill the room, leaned against the doorframe.

"Good morning, Gabe." His sick nurse sighed into the phrase, but his eyes were still soft, warm blue, and Sam seemed comfortable enough with him. Dean let go of the bony frame of his brother and faced the stranger- he assumed, the Man in Charge- and tried to conceal the shivers wracking his body.

"Feeling any better?" The concern in his strangely golden eyes was surprisingly genuine, and Dean gave the barest nod as 'Gabe' approached the bed.

"Where are we?"

"Found you boys half froze out in the woods out behind us last night. Brought ya back to the house, an' fixed you up." His face softened "you were practically dead- your kid brother screaming for you, damn near delirious."

The pause was very awkward, with Gabe and the pretty nurse boy looking directly at them. That was when the oldest man in the room walked over to the rocking chair, lounging and spreading himself out comfortably.

"So: you're Sam-" he pointed at his brother and Dean let his hand tighten over the younger boy's "and you're Dean." He waved his finger over to him briefly before dropping the hand in his lap "I'm Gabriel Novak. And this is my younger brother, Castiel." Tall, blue, and skinny gave a stiff nod that somehow made him even more attractive. "I run this joint- got three other siblings I take care of here: Balthazar, Anna, and Samandriel. They're still sleepin'. Two random icicles show up on our doorstep?" There was an eyebrow quirk and a scoff "yeah, everybody gettin' a day off... You guys hungry?"

The drastic switch from serious talk to chocolate chip pancakes nearly made Dean's already dizzy head spin. He wasn't hungry at all. He was shaky, exhausted and aching all over- but Sam needed something to eat, and he had to be there to look after the kid.

So he nodded.

"Liar, liar" Gabriel sing songed- Dean kinda hated this guy "you're not hungry, you look like death warmed up- you just wanna make sure I don't poison your brother."

This 'cold' must be taking a drag on his poker face- it was never this hard to dish out little white lies to strangers. He was about to question the cocky stranger when Sam's stomach gave a little growl. Dean huffed a laugh but didn't get far before it was full hacking cough. He could've sworn he tasted a little blood.

"Alright. I'll fix up breakfast- others will be up soon, anyway. Cassie'll keep an eye on you, Ken Doll." He winked obscenely at _Castiel_ as he disappeared with Sam, and if his cheeks got a little pink under his stubble, Dean didn't see it. He was looking down in fever glazed embarrassment, too flushed to blush, studying his bare chest and bandaged skin.

It didn't really register that he and Mr. Dreamy were alone in the room until the door clicked shut behind Gabriel. It was like he sealed a vacuum, and it went completely silent. Minutes seemed to pass like that, and shivers started to wrack Dean's frame- no matter how hard he tried to hide them- before this silence was broken by Castiel's quiet rumbling voice.

"You should lie back down- these weather induced fevers are awful, but if you rest for a day, they always pass within 48 hours." He reached back tentatively, fluffing the top few pillows of the other boy and making Dean's hair stand up at the proximity of his warmth.

Damn, he was so beautiful. Wary blue eyes made him want to try and make him more comfortable, make him smile, make him _laugh_.

_Castiel_. What a perfect name.

"So, you're an angel." He said with as much bravado as possible with tremors through your ribs and a splinted shoulder. Cas's hand stilled over the comforter as he smoothed it back across Dean's chest. He looked up at him through his thick lashes- he wasn't even incredibly handsome from that angle, just very, very _pretty_- like he'd just sprouted a second head and started speaking Russian. He fought the urge to smirk. "Castiel? Gabriel? Angel names."

"Oh- yes. Our parents were quite religious, I guess. We're all named for angels." He sat down on the edge of the bed, apparently not realizing how freakin close they were and it was driving him crazy-

"Were?" He couldn't help but ask, even though he knew the answer- it wasn't hard to put two and two together. He didn't want to dredge up bad memories for his perfect stranger, but who didn't want a little backstory on the hopelessly beautiful?

"Yes." He sighed, eyes downcast and Dean immediately regretted the question "They died unexpectedly last year."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I barely remember them- Gabriel's been my guardian for so long. Samandriel just came to us when they were killed in their car accident; Balthazar is our cousin from the UK, he's been with us forever, though. Anna's 10, and she's very shy. You'll probably barely see her at all..." He was babbling a little, but Dean was too mesmerized by the way his lips formed the words.

Long minutes must've passed that way, with Cas leaning over him and puttering around to check bandages, and the soft touch of his hands against his forehead and cheek. Dean would've hated it if it were any other person in a strange house after an interrupted hunt during a blizzard, but there was just _something_ about Castiel. He felt safe. Even without his dad, and trusting his brother to be out of sight. Suddenly, however, the boy in the tan jacket stood up from the mattress. Without thinking, Dean reached out and grabbed his wrist, keeping him close.

"Dean?"

"I..." His hand felt clammy now, and the blue eyes locked on his with concern. Why did he do that? "Stay." How stupid, he sounded so stupid- but too focused on the full pink lips to think anything through.

He was expecting an eyebrow raise, or even getting smacked. And for a second, he thought Cas might- but then he smiled.

Dean thought the boy might've broken him with his slowly spreading grin, and his heart started hammering. Heat radiated from where Castiel's wrist was grasped in his fingers, and it made the rest of him feel deathly cold. Working on autopilot, he pulled the boy back to the seat on the edge of the mattress, and was surprised somewhere in the back of his mind that Cas let himself fall back into his place so willingly. He smiled warmly, pulling the blanket back up to Dean's chest and resting his hand that wasn't in his on his cheek. That blush wasn't quite as pink as it was red. That made Dean smile back at him.

"Fine." He said earnestly "As long as you'll rest, Dean." a chill that had nothing to do with fever ran down his spine. Then the boy started to get up again, and he barely stopped himself from whimpering- he wasn't that desperate. But instead of walking away, he leaned forward, letting the scent of ozone and firewood and soap wash over him. His head fell back into the pillows and spots rose in his vision as the fever took over his eyelids. He was just awake enough to feel the soft brush of lips on his forehead, flooding him with comforting warmth, and barely hear the rumble of words.

"_I'll watch over you.._."


	6. Chapter 6

** When you read it, review it!  
**

** Enjoy**

Oh no.

He did not just do that.

He did _not_.

Hopefully, he was asleep- totally out, and had no idea that he...

Stupid stupid stupid.

Oh look- a wounded stranger with eyes like a Disney princess and a body like sculpted marble. What should you do? You should kiss him! Of course.

Stupid.

Cas wrung his hands desperately as he changed the water for Dean's fever for the millionth time in the past minute. Did he need anything else?

No. Just maybe the slightest bit of _self control_...

He could hear the sounds of the kitchen down the hall, and his siblings starting to wake up upstairs. Gabriel was whistling as he flipped pancakes- it had happened so many times, Cas could see it in his mind- and that helped him take a deep breath. Dean was out like a light, he was fine. Everything would be fine.

There was a creaking sound behind the door as Cas finally started to return to the guest room.

Suddenly, everything was not fine.

Swallowing his fear- and any potential pride he had after kissing a straight, sleeping teenage boy on the forehead like a child- he softly closed the door behind him and set down the lukewarm water by the bed.

He wasn't awake, or cognizant, at least. The boy tossed and turned in the blankets, scowling in his sleep, looking pained. He made small whimpering sounds that Castiel couldn't help but think were almost cute, but heart-wrenchingly sad. All he wanted then was to make him better. Cas sat back at the edge of the bed, cautiously placing a hand over Dean's bandaged shoulder- it was still fragile. He did it only because he wanted to keep him from pain. It had nothing to do with cradling fever heated, smooth skin under his hand, or trying to convince himself that he was a soothing presence to his stranger.

But he stopped moving.

Dean's dream seemed to completely mellow out the moment Cas made contact. The creases of pain in his face smoothed back to perfectly freckled skin, and his breathing heaved for a moment before evening out into his quiet equilibrium.

He was still sleeping like the dead.

Figuring it didn't really matter for Dean right now, Cas indulged himself, running his hand over the bandage til he stroked smooth skin. He kept up a gentle rubbing motion across the expanses of slightly tanned and flushed skin exposed by the blankets- til he felt a slow thumping beat under his palm. He smiled, working his thumb in small circles over Dean's heart like he could keep it beating forever.

His hair was tousled with sleep and the beautiful tawny brown glinted in the broken light reflecting off the falling snowflakes and in between the thick curtains. Sweat beaded on his hairline, and dampened his hair. The fever was baking him alive, and Cas reached out, pressing a damp cloth over his forehead. It was dark.

And then it wasn't.

A soft blue light started to glow between Cas's fingers and Dean's forehead, illuminating the points of contact with the two boys. He wanted to move more than anything, but he was rooted to the spot and unable to speak. It was like his vocal cords were suddenly gone without a trace and he was screaming with no sound. Gabriel. He needed Gabe- screaming his name like his brother could read his frantic mind.

But it was gone just as fast as it arrived, climaxing in a brilliant white glare before disappearing in the silent room.

"GAAABBRIELL!"

"Castiel!?" He felt he might have blacked out for a minute or two. He was half collapsed over Dean, with Gabriel heaving him up to lean against his chest. "What happened? Cas, what's wrong?" Gabe pleaded, and he vaguely felt him gently rocking him back and forth.

"Dean!"

"It's okay, Sammy."

The thundering of footsteps in the kitchen brought Cas back to life as his family started to pour into the doorway. He took a deep breath and tried to think about anything but that light. There was a second of silence that felt thick and scared.

"C-Cas?" The quiet voice was the only clear thing he could hear. Dean's eyes were wide and shocked and he stared at him like he'd materialized from a fallen star. Cas felt the heat of blood rushing to his cheeks and tried to will it down. "I don't know what the Hell you did, but I don't... I don't feel sick anymore."

Gabe's hand flew from his brother's shoulder to Dean's forehead, slapping against him and Dean grunted adorably. Cas trembled a little, feeling nauseous for a split second as he closed his eyes and swayed with dizziness.

"You okay?" Sam asked from his brother's side, squinting up at Castiel. Dean was smiling faintly over to him, and Gabriel pulled his hand away.

"That's amazing" he said the words, but Cas didn't believe his brother for a second "he's fine. Absolutely fine- looks like you've got the magic touch, Cassie."

"Yeah- I feel fine... Better than fine, actually." He tilted himself up and grinned at Cas. "I'm freakin fantastic."

Maybe it was just the light, or maybe he was going crazy- but Dean was smiling like he could love him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Review when you read! Thank you to those who have- you keep this going. :)******

**Enjoy!****  
**  
"Castiel, you know I don't know a thing!"

"Yes you do! Balthazar, I'm scared!" He was practically in tears. He _knew_ what happened, there was no way he didn't- he was the only one that Gabriel told the whole truth to. Cas had never had a problem before, but now it was totally different!

"Okay, Cassie... Come here, sit down- you're fine. Let's sit and talk." The Brit gingerly approached him, and Cas shook against his arm as it wrapped around him. Leading his little brother to his bed in their shared room, he let Cas fall apart as they sat down beside each other. He shuddered into the first sob, and Balthazar gripped him tighter, rubbing his back and shushing him.

He remembered when Gabe told him the truth. It was terrifying and so unbelievable that it would've laughable if he hadn't been so scared. Not that he'd ever admit it, but he cried too.

Given, he'd also been broken into it all much easier than Castiel.

"W-what's _wrong_ with me!?" He trembled in his arms, and the older brother almost teared up at his broken little voice.

Balthazar was Gabriel's go-to, as the second oldest of the family. Second in command of their little unit, he'd been Castiel's best friend since before their... parents _died_. He'd been a shoulder to cry on many times, but this ached in his chest- trying to hide what they were for all this time was exhausting.

He wouldn't believe him anyway. Not right away.

"Cassie, calm down... We'll talk to Gabriel together. Alright?" The big blue eyes hadn't changed a day from when they met, and he casually brushed away a thin tear track. "Get cleaned up, too. That Dean kid sure is pretty, isn't he?" he gave a grossly exaggerated wink.

The mumbled 'shut up' made Balthazar laugh, lightening a little of the hollowness in his chest.

_I'm so sorry, Cassie. Okay? You gotta believe me there. I was planning on dropping the bomb when you hit 18... I guess this is close enough.___

_Mom and Dad didn't die in a car accident. It was... weirder than that. See, we don't have a mom.___

_We aren't human. We were born a completely different species. We look like people- fit into human bodies, but we aren't really human.___

_We're angels.___

_Our father lives very far away, and he... he hasn't been around for a while. When a power struggle began in Heaven between the other archangels, I fled. I took a small band of my garrison with me: Balthazar, you, and Anna.___

_Samandriel came just this year... We move a lot, Cassie, because I'm trying to keep you safe from heaven. Michael is constantly searching for me and the other lost soldiers- I guess I couldn't help but take his newest charge. He was barely a fledgling, and I hid his grace inside a homemade vessel.___

_Who would suspect children?_

"An... An angel?"

"Yup" Gabriel popped the P and leaned back in his chair at the kitchen table. Cas stared blankly at him while Balthazar sat on the sidelines, ready to jump in if he had to. His little brother turned and looked incredulously at him- like he was the mastermind behind this prank.

"No. No no, seriously?!"

"Yes, Castiel." he was really sorry, he was. But there was no way to make it better.

"But- but where are the... The _wings_ and the halos and-" Gabriel grinned wickedly then.

"Focus on your back muscles, Cassie." He said suddenly "Yes, I'm being serious. Noe think hard- what do wings look like? How do they feel?" Balthazar barely restrained the eye roll- Gabe was always such a ham.

Cas hesitated, seemingly deciding whether to go with the joke or not, before sighing and closing his eyes. Furrowing his brow, he focused like his brother told him too. For a while, nothing happened. Gabe looked at ease in his chair, though, so Balthazar didn't fuss. Then a mist of shadow slowly started to collect at Castiel's back, sprouting from his shoulder blades, getting more and more detailed and opaque as he watched.

His wings were breathtaking. They were long, broad and graceful, with charcoal gray feathers heathered with royal blue and indigo. It took a split second for Cas to realize they were even there, and he spun around, pulling his wings close and still managing to knock down the kitchen clock on the far wall.

"What... I don't-"

"Understand?" Balthazar felt like he should be the one to speak up now "Neither did I, at first. It takes a little practice to get the hang of it, but mostly- it's just instinct."

Castiel felt like he would throw up. He felt the muscle of the- _his_ wings connecting to his back, and the weird thing was that he didn't feel any different than he had before. It was like they had been there the whole time, and he was just realizing it for the first time.

So, he ran.

The woods were so cold, and it sent a shock along Castiel's body. He stood in between the trees, letting the winter air sting in his lungs. He was back at the knobby tree and scorched pit where Sam and Dean were found.

Dean. Sweet, beautiful Dean- _human_ Dean.

His heart crushed itself further into his chest, and he let his breath puff out as he sighed. There wasn't a snowball's chance for him with the handsome stranger, not anymore. Even if he didn't turn out straight, why would he want to be with an... a creature. He sure as Hell wasn't human.

He'd finally worked out a way to hide the wings as he stopped in his path. Studying the pit- would Gabriel know anything about this too? Of course he would. God forbid he actually talk to his own siblings.

His bitter musings were interrupted by the crunch of snow under boots behind him, and he whirled around, mouth open to tell off Gabriel or Balthazar or whoever it was-

"Cas?"

Except Dean. He couldn't know any of this. Cas wouldn't know how to explain it, anyway.

"Hello Dean." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta da! Might be kinda short, but it's beautiful!******

**Review when you read!******

**Enjoy!**

"What're you out here for?" Dean crossed his arms defensively and squinted his green eyes at Cas.

"Taking a walk." It wasn't a complete lie "Why are you here?" He leveled him with an equally intense stare. Dean bristled at the challenge, and took a few steps closer to him.

"Trying to find out where the hell Sam and I ended up." It came out like some sort of growl, and Cas could feel his invisible wings tensing and brushing their feathers against his back. He stepped forward too, meeting Dean in the middle. "How did you heal me?" It wasn't a question so much as a demand. Fire bubbled up in him, and Castiel closed their distance, shoving the belligerent kid up against the nearest tree and pressing his palm into the center of his chest. Even overrun with anger, he could feel the jitters of the proximity. Dean's heart thudded against his hand under his shirts and jacket, and he could lean forward just the slightest bit and kiss him... He hoped the redness in his cheeks came off as anger.

"I helped you- you should be thanking me." He said, matching Dean's growl. The shock of suddenly hitting the tree trunk and being held down by Castiel's surprising strength left Dean wide eyed, and Cas tried desperately not to think about the slight part of the full pink lips.

"Get off me!" He shouted, making the icicles tremble, when he couldn't get out from under him. Cas just pressed a little harder. "What are you? That light when you healed me? That ain't human- now what. are. you?"

He could feel his own heartbeat freeze in his chest, and Castiel barely felt Dean's warm, calloused hand grip over his wrist in another attempt to free himself. He looked into those glaring green eyes, and there was more than fear and anger.

There was so much sadness. And he let go.

Dean shoved him off, catching Cas off guard and hurling into the snow. Weight dropped on him from nowhere, and Dean pinned his wrists over his head, straddling his hips to hold him down.

"I-I'm an angel of The Lord." He stuttered, not really believing his own words. The hands squeezed around his wrists and Cas winced a little at the idea of the bruises he'd have later.

"Oh, come _on_. You expect me to me to buy that? I'm a Winchester- now what are you?! Shapeshifter? Trickster? Cuz I've never seen _anything_ like you!" He was right in his face, and Cas pressed himself into the cold snow behind him. How could he make him believe? As much as he enjoyed being straddled by Dean, the snow was burning into his wings and he-

His wings. He scrunched his eyes shut, Dean shifted his weight more on Cas's wrists, and he ignored the pain to focus.

Warmth spread down from his shoulder blades, muscle sinews stretching and soft feathers blossoming on the snowy white under him. He heard the gasp, and suddenly, he felt like just maybe he could get used to this angel thing.

He opened his eyes and dean jumped off him, eyes wide and beautiful, mossy green, sweeping across his wings. Cas propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at him blankly, not knowing what to do.

"Y-you have..." He swallowed hard, and Castiel stood up from the snow, walking measuredly toward Dean. Finally, he met his gaze with barely 6 inches between their noses. Cas had almost expected the human to run, but he just stood and took in his entire presence. He willed himself not to blush when Dean dragged his eyes over his body, and landed to look at his eyes.

Maybe it was the cold, but he could've sworn that he flickered down to look at his lips.

"... _son_ of a _bitch_-" he shook his head, flicking his eyes back down and this was NOT a snow-induced hallucination, he was leaning in-

The touch of lips to lips brought warmth that bordered on too hot coursing through his veins. His wings fluttered, and Dean knotted his hands tight in his jacket. Scrambling to keep up, Cas tugged Deans body to him, tightening his arms around the other boy's waist and deepening it further.

He'd never done this before, but /damn/ as long as it was Dean Winchester, he could definitely get used to it. 


	9. Chapter 9

** Thank you so much for being so wonderful with your reviews and especially your patience. Bear with me, guys, I'll get you your updates, I promise! **

** If you read Minor/Major, thank you so much for the warm welcome back into the fold. I missed this so much.**

** So, I've got another story already lined up to type and upload for you. It started out as a little oneshot from a plot bunny, but it's grown into a big ass, character developing, Dean whumping, emotional mess of love and angst. It'll be Destiel, and it'll be really cool. I'm gonna get up Minor's next chapter first, though. But keep an eye out. :)**

** Enjoy **

Dean and Cas wandered the woods for what felt like forever, crunching over snow and talking. Understandably, Dean had some questions angel stuff, but Castiel ended up with some questions to.

"What were you doing when we found you?"

Dean paused. Their conversation had been nothing but sweet and fluid. He liked talking to Cas, brushing their hands together as they started back to the house.

He'd never told anyone the truth about what he and his family did, but with Castiel, it burned in his throat like he had to say it. The kid just figured out he was a biblical creature of an absent God. It would probably be pretty hard to surprise him.

"We were on a hunt." He cleared his throat, nervous and staring down at the snow. "Me, my brother, and our father, we hunt... ya know, ghosts, ghouls, creepy crawlers..." He wasn't expecting the quiet noise that sounded almost like a scoff, mixed with a sigh and warm fingers to lace through his. He was awkward, but Dean still felt prompted to look back up at the angel.

"This is quite the day." He said, meeting his gaze with wide blue eyes and a shy smile. Dean released a breath he didn't know he was holding, reaching forward and cupping the stubbly cheek as he pressed a quick kiss to Cas's lips. It still felt weird- weird and good.

They walked again, Cas tugging him a little closer and not letting go of his hand.

"So, your father doesn't know you're here?"

A pit he had been avoiding formed in his throat, threatening to stop him even breathing.

Dad. He hadn't called Dad, he was gonna be so pissed, and _Cas_-

"Dean? Dean, are you okay?" He tore his clammy hand out of the warm cocoon of the other boy's, stepping back and just looking at him.

"We... We can't do this, Cas..." And he was surprised at how disappointed he was about that. With all his weekend flings and hook ups, Dean had never cared about a person this much outside of family. It was terrifying, and really nice at the same time. It was like he'd been made to be with Cas, even after only knowing him a day. But, Dad would tear him a new one if he knew, and then he'd just leave again, and he couldn't afford the attachment-

"Oh" that syllable burned Dean as he stood in the cold- his eyes were so miserably sad and Cas's shoulders slumped. "Why?"

"I..." My dad'll kill me- that sounded like the worlds shittiest excuse "I'm not... out." He hated using the term 'out of the closet', but if he was really honest with himself- which he rarely was- then he was so far in the closet that he was covertly camouflaged in the forests of Narnia. He'd never even been in a real relationship! It felt right with Castiel, though. He felt right like he never had before. Cas frowned sadly, and Dean fought the urge to kiss it away.

"Okay."

"And- my family- we move a lot. We go from hunt to hunt, it's almost impossible to keep connection and I like you more for more than... Than I should.." Whoa. Word vomit. Dean felt the blush heat his cheeks and looked down at his toes, feeling childish and- did he just _declare_ his feelings for Cas? Oh no...

A warm hand tilted his face back up, looking intently at him with a soft expression. Dean shouldn't have leaned into the other boy's touch, but he couldn't help it. It felt so good to have the angel supporting him.

"If that's what you want, Dean." He shuffled closer, cupping his cheek "But, I can protect you. If you tell your family who you are, I can be at your side. I won't leave." They could see the back door of the house from where they were now, an Cas leaned in gently and pressed their foreheads together. It was the chaste, sweet type of intimacy that Dean had never felt, and was discovering that he always wanted to feel it with Castiel. "Besides," he leaned away, but gently caged Dean in his arms "I think you underestimate my angelic power."

Okay, what? That sounded like a line in a bad porno.

He smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"Dean, you won't be without me when you leave- I can fly."

It took a stunned second for that to sink in, and Dean suddenly broke into a grin and laughed. He hadn't laughed in years- not with John and Sammy's fighting, and the constant monsters crawling up their collective human ass. But Cas made him lighter, maybe it was the angel in him, or maybe it was the big blue eyes, or understated humor. He was perfect. Smiling against his mouth, Dean kissed him solidly, and his heart jumped a little when he felt the hands rubbing circles on his hips.

Sam was in the kitchen, staring at the cup of hot cocoa that Gabe had set out for him. It was starting to snow again, and he'd overheard the weather report declaring a second wave of the storm.

They still had to call Dad. And he was not gonna be happy. Dean would do it- he always took the blame. Sam had offered to take a hit, but it was like Dean was trying to protect him from some kind of wrath. He fought down the bubble of frustration working its way up his throat, and sipped the warm drink.

Neither of the Winchester boys were ones to trust quickly or blindly, and Sam was definitely still watching the Novaks like a hawk, but they seemed okay. They'd done nothing but ask permission and were completely open with the boys' mistrust of them. Dean clearly trusted them- at least enough to leave Sam alone with them. Or maybe his big brother was just finally accepting that he was a big kid now, and that he could protect himself.

But if that were true, then Dean trusted Sam more with a bunch of strangers than he did with their own father. That made Sammy frown, just trying to figure it out. Understanding his brother was damn near impossible. Not when Dean didn't want to be understood. He sighed heavily. Looking absently out the window to the woods.

At first he thought he was seeing things- like the snow was playing tricks on him.

But, it wasn't.

And Dean was definitely sucking face with that quiet Novak brother. Castiel. Just embracing in the snow like they were made to fit together. He didn't know what to do. Dean liked boys. Playboy, Flirtatious, girl-on-each-arm, big brother Dean swung the other way. And Sam was so busy trying to figure out what signs he'd missed to indicate this, and double, triple, and _quadruple_ checking that that was actually Dean, that he didn't give a shit about their father.

Because, understanding his brother was damn near impossible. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers! :) As always, tell me if you like it. Next chapter should be up in a couple days.**

** I'm not one to brag, but my NaNoWriMo fanfic, Castles Made of Sand, is starting out really well. I'd love if I could get some of your feedback on it! **

** Thanks! Enjoy!**

"So how're you feeling?" Sam asked a little too innocently to his brother, sitting on the huge sofa of the Novaks' living room. Dean had sunken into the cushions, and his valiant attempts at hiding the dreamy look on his face were so sweet that Sam could feel the cavities starting in his teeth. Castiel was perched in the armchair across from Dean, and- as totally okay with this that Sam was- the staring was a little awkward.

"I- I'm fine. Feeling good, Sammy. How bout those bruises?"

"Pretty much healed... Just a little sore." He took a deep breath and focused a little harder on trying to broach this topic of magical snowy kisses "So, what the Hell happened? How'd that healing mojo happen like that?"

Cas looked at the ground, his eyes darting up to Dean every couple seconds. His brother gave him a slight nod- something Sam guessed he wasn't supposed to see- and the dark haired boy sighed.

"I healed him."

Okay, I get that you two are super into each other, but that seems a little sappy...

"You... You _healed_ him?" He decided to take it literally "healed him with what? How?"

"My grace... I'm an angel of The Lord. My grace reached out to Dean without my knowledge and healed his injuries and fever."

Sam sat stock still, waiting for the punch line. The kid looked totally serious- Sam believed in God, he believed in the hierarchy of angels and the Bible- but this was a little too weird. An angel?

"Like... _Really_?" He voice cracked and he cleared his throat "I'm just... Wow. Are you serious?"

"Very serious. Dean and I share a very profound bond. My grace reached out to him on its own, and it triggered my full power." He smiled shyly at the ground and looked up, staring directly into Sam's eyes "I don't really know what else to say. I'm very new to this."

Dean smiled encouragingly at him out of the corner of Sam's eye. When this conversation started, Sam thought it would end with his brother coming out of the closet. A spark of irritation ignited in his gut, and he rolled his eyes, looking between the two smitten boys with exasperation fixed on his face.

"I saw you guys outside. You can stop restraining yourselves." He deadpanned and it was worth it for his brothers double take. Castiel's eyes widened, but- Sam was catching on to the fact that this kid was a little spacey, and _very_ literal- jumped right in, sidling up next to Dean and sweetly kissing him on the cheek. It was probably the most innocent Sam had ever seen his brother, blushing and grumbling against the angel's lips on his cheek.

It only took a second for Sam to get uncomfortable.

This was weird. Very sweet, but Dean wasn't exactly all in for PDA of any kind. He was uncomfortable with his little brother being there. Sam could tell.

But he couldn't leave. There was more that he just _needed_ to know.

"How long have you known... You were-"

"I'm not gay, Sammy." Dean cut in.

"I didn't say you were. I'm fine with it- nothing's changed. But how long have you known?"

Dean fiddled with his hands for a second, threading his fingers with Cas's experimentally "a while. It's been a couple years- I woulda told you, but Dad-"

"Dads a dick." They both knew it. But Dean denied it like he always did.

"He's just trying his best." The words were hollow. "We still have to call him." He deflected.

"Are you gonna tell him? About... Ya know-." He gestured between Cas and Dean's hands. Dad would not be happy.

"No."

He figured.

The dial tone and empty ring of the phone made Dean's blood race. He felt warm, like his skin didn't fit, and Sam and Cas were on either side of him.

Voicemail. Of course.

"This is John Winchester. If you have this number, than you know what to do."

"Uh- hi Dad. It's Dean. Umm" the hand on his waist was warm and gentle and the seconds ticked away on his message "job went south, it's done, but we're not at the motel. Call this number when you get this."

He hung up with a shaky hand.

And now they wait. 


	11. Chapter 11

** Hi. This is pretty sappy, even for me. But it made my heart happy to write it.******

**It's also pretty angsty. You know me- can't write without it.******

**Enjoy**

It was dinner time when the phone bit shrilly into the din of the room. Dean felt his heart drop in his chest, and shared a look with Sammy. Cas squeezed his hand under the table, and Gabriel placed the warm spaghetti down and reached for the phone.

"Hello-"

His eyes widened comically for a second, and a garbled mess of syllables echoed through the receiver. It sounded gruff, angry, and generally like John Winchester. Gabriel got sick of being yelled at almost instantly, and took the defensive.

"Look buddy- I know you're worried about them, but all we did was help... Of course you can talk to them- they're not prisoners." He pulled the receiver away, jamming the phone in Dean's direction "real charmer you got there."

Dean ignored him

"Dad." He ignored the pit in his stomach and pushed down the urge to throw up. Everyone's eyes were on him- the chair slid out a little too loudly, and he rushed into the living room, Sam on his heels.

"Who the _hell_ was that? Dean, what happened?!" Their father growled. Dean swallowed hard and focused on a single snowflake that stuck itself to the window. Dad sounded so angry, so _disappointed_ in him that it took his breath away.

"The job went south, and Sammy was just able to burn the bones-"

"Well, where were you?" The accusation was more than clear, and it scooped out Dean's insides.

"I was c-compromised, Sir." The litany of sobs and pathetic apologies burned in his throat til he just didn't trust himself to open his mouth at all.

"Son, I'm hours away- this Son of a Bitch is giving me everything- I can't leave now." The change in tone from anger to nothing but empty exasperation would've brought the boy to his knees if he hadn't been sitting there with Sammy beside him "where are you?"

"Still in Massachusetts. Um- that abandoned house that grave was on the property of... It wasn't abandoned. The family living here patched us up." He didn't know if he hated John's silence or his yelling more "they're letting us stay with them..." The words stuck in his throat and he felt a blush flooding his cheeks in the sheer embarrassment. Dad trusted him with this and, not only could he not protect his brother when it mattered, he couldn't even provide in John's absence. They were relying on strangers.

"I'm up in Maine. I'll get there as soon as I can." He ground it out like it physically hurt to take him away from what was happening. Even to pay attention to his children.

There was a pop. And the dial tone.

Tears burned in his eyes and Dean tried to hide just how hard he was shaking. It didn't work if Sammy's hand on his shoulder and quiet mutterings of 'Dean? What'd he say?' were anything to go by. A bolt of self loathing struck him through like lightning, and Dean shook off the small comfort. Comforting was his job- _he_ was the big brother. Sam deserved better. Dad deserved better.

"Dean?"

Cas deserved better.

The gravelly voice soothed over nerves and raised new ones. Cas was an angel- literally. He deserved someone who wouldn't hurt him, disappoint him, /taint/ him. He couldn't look at him, standing in the doorway so expectantly, his blue eyes so endlessly old and hopelessly /young/, because he knew he'd start crying. The creak of floorboards jumped through his heartbeat, but he still shoved that down.

He was _fine_.

The couch cushion dipped under the new weight. Sam must've taken some sort of hint, because he heard him scamper out. The angel was silent. Sitting next to him like he wasn't some closeted coward who couldn't protect his family.

Then, there was a warm, dry, feather light press of lips pressing against his temple. Almost without the permission of his brain, Dean's head dropped and burrowed into the crook of Cas's neck. The soft pressure of an arm came around his waist and hugged him just close enough.

"He's on his way." His voice rasped a little, but it didn't crack... A small miracle.

"Is that good?"

He would forever deny that he snuggled closer to Castiel's body, but they fit so perfectly, and he was warm and solid. And Dean didn't know if anything _but_ this was 'good' anymore.

"I think... I want to stay like this forever." It sounded childish, but not nearly as bad as the 'I think I love you' that hung on his tongue and made it heavy.

He didn't remember drifting off, but he knew the weight settling itself in his heart wasn't going away. It was oppressive, though. It was warm and soft as a baby blanket set around you by your mother, and so bright that it cleared out every dark corner. Cas's arms both settled around him, and even though neither of them could bring themselves to say it, they knew they'd found something they'd both been missing. 


End file.
